


A Lightning Night

by laevateinnWillis



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevateinnWillis/pseuds/laevateinnWillis
Summary: 杰西卡·琼斯和崔西·沃克全世界第一可爱。17年旧作，第一季之后不敢看。
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Patricia Walker
Kudos: 5





	A Lightning Night

水冰凉。

Jessica在浴缸里惊醒，发现一池的水已经凉透了。逼仄的小浴室一片黑暗，只有从没关严的门缝下溜进来的来自客厅窗外的微光。水声断断续续，但无休无止……Jessica不自觉地拨弄着冷水。水埋过她的双腿，把她胸部的轮廓蒙地朦朦胧胧。就算没有水她也看不清——她把手伸到浴缸外——没有摸到威士忌的瓶子。那就奇怪了。她竟然在浴缸里睡着了，而且灯也没开。

她顺着浴缸瓷砖的缝隙往下摸。缝隙里发黄的污垢滑腻腻地划过她的手指，她又把那可疑的脏东西擦回瓷砖上。终于她在马桶的下面摸到了一个用完的纸筒，尽量控制好力气向门边的开关砸去。她的手和她的牙齿一样有点打战，但是纸筒还是砸中了开关，塑料壳发出被忽略的惨叫。灯泡毫无反应。

Shit.她暗骂道，昨天晚上灯就坏了。她到底是在哪儿喝的，怎么什么都想不起来？某一刻她打算站起来，但是下半身僵硬得要命，大脑发出的命令没到肌肉就被强行终止了。就这样吧，她自暴自弃地想，大不了感冒。明天我一定会感冒的。我多么喜欢感冒啊，她想着，脑子里的嘲笑声浮现在脸上，这真他妈是最棒的事情了。她的手还在不自觉地拨弄冷水，但她又突然不打算这么做了，她把那只湿漉漉的手挂到浴缸外面，听水珠砸到地上的声音。

无休无止的水声又响起来了。这一回Jessica听清了：它来自窗外。外面下着很大的雨。现在是纽约夏天的尾巴，这样的阵雨会一下一下彻底洗去城市的温暖。猝不及防一阵闪光映亮了一小块浴室门口的瓷砖，把它照得惨白惨白。这一下把Jessica完全弄清醒了，她盯着那一块瓷砖，不出所料地听到接下来雷声的震耳欲聋。

雷声过后是短暂的寂静。走廊上响起了鞋跟的声音：哒，哒，哒。一个女人，一个急躁又自信的女人，踩着一双颜色鲜艳价格不菲的高跟鞋。Jessica可以从她的脚开始刻画出她的样子：没有一丝折痕的西装套裙、合身的大衣、牌子镀金的手提包，以及独当一面的脸。虽然这种女人不常出现在她的相机镜头里，但是意外的是她并不健康的生活中不乏这种女人。比如Jeryn Hogarth，比如……鞋跟的声音朝着这边来了……在离门很近的地方停下。门把转动的刹那她突然涌出跳起来自卫的反射冲动，但轻柔的关门声让她安居在冷水里。

“Jessica？”女人的声音传来，她似乎放下了一大袋什么东西，然后鞋跟徘徊的声音又响了起来。Jessica扯了扯自己的喉咙，发现她嗓子哑了。她想干脆在这里坐着等到Trish找到她，但是女人更高的声音又传了过来：“Jessica？”

她叹了口气，动手拉扯着底下全是水垢的塑料浴帘，让它发出恼人的哗哗响声。这很讨厌，但是很有效。Trish哒哒地走过来推开门，怀疑地站定，按了几次开关。“Jessica？”她冲着黑暗试探。突如其来的一道闪电从背后映亮了Trish，让Jessica看清楚她今天穿的是一件红色的中袖西装外套，里面是白色的女士衬衫，胸前的扣子旁有蕾丝花边的那种。红色在发灰的洪流中极其醒目。

“Trish。”她哑着嗓子说。

“你看起来像个老式恐怖片里脸色惨白的女鬼。”像地上的瓷砖一样白，Jessica在心里补充道。Trish抱着手臂：“你嘴唇发紫。”

“而你看起来像个来拯救我的英雄。”Jessica说。Trish走到浴缸边想摸她的手，沾到水时像被电到了一样：“操，你他妈是想自杀吗？”

Trish把花洒拿下来，转动水龙头。“明明有热水。”她埋怨着，一边把浴缸底的塞子拔掉，一边把热水冲着Jessica没头没脑地喷过来。

热水冲刷在冰冷的皮肤上激起细细的疙瘩。Jessica连打了几个寒战，终于感到暖和起来。“还没有。”她说，握住Trish拿着淋喷头的手。

“什么？”

“我还没有要自杀。”她说，有些恢复了的声音透出她平时的语调。

Trish瞪了她一眼。“你倒是敢。”

Jessica微笑起来。她不怎么笑，但是她笑起来很好看，深色的眼睛眯成细细的线。这双眼睛正盯着Trish，盯着她因为焦虑和担忧而皱起眉头的脸，盯着她在自己身上游走的眼睛。Trish感受到了她的目光，于是她们对视。Jessica没有躲开。她支起身子，而Trish俯下身来，让口红蹭上她的嘴唇。Jessica伸出手捧住她的下巴，抱住她的脖子……鼻尖蹭着鼻尖。热水喷到浴缸外面，一股脑儿地涌向地漏发出空洞的声音。谁也不知道这个吻接了多久。Trish费了点力气关掉淋喷头，捉住Jessica的手：“等一下——等着我。”

Jessica看向客厅的方向。Trish再出现时红色的外套不见了，高跟鞋也没了踪影。她赤脚踩着瓷砖上，橙色的指甲油亮晶晶的。“地上不湿吗？”Jessica看向Trish的衬衣，看样子她并不打算脱，“你的衬衫又要毁了。”

Trish跨进了浴缸。水从Jessica的胸漫到她的后颈，水沿着Trish衬衣的下摆往上爬。Trish双腿分开以一个罩住的姿势跪在Jessica上方，捧着她的脑袋说：“反正你已经这么湿了。”

她们又接了一个吻。这次她们都闭了眼睛，放任这个吻变得湿润而绵长。Jessica吸吮着Trish的下唇，Trish的手从Jessica锁骨和乳房向下滑去，在喘息的间隙Jessica抵着Trish的额头说：“反正我已经湿透了，不是吗？”

她们俩都轻轻笑出声。Jessica猛地抓住浴缸，凭直觉寻找Trish嘴唇。温热的气息喷吐在耳畔，在浴室里融化成白雾。亲吻落在指尖，指尖扣着发根，相依的肉体和为负的距离。手指上缠绕着黏糊，Trish啄着Jessica的嘴角：“Jessie……Jessie……”

又一道闪电照亮Trish的脊背。雷声在雨夜里格外清楚。

当Trish擦好头发走出来的时候，Jessica已经穿着背心盘腿坐在床上吃起了炒面。“你给我带了晚饭。”她含混地说。Trish知道这大概是个“谢谢”的意思。Jessica的筷子用得很溜，她捧着方盒子吸溜吸溜地吃，蔬菜杂碎的香味悄无声息地溜走。

“没有热过吗？”Trish问。

“我没有微波炉这种东西。”Jessica说，“我看你还买了一大堆乱七八糟的——那是什么？”

“吃的。保证超级英雄JessicaJones不会在拯救世界的时候饿死。”

Jessica翻了个白眼，“我不是四岁，Trish。”

“一个把自己丢在冷水里的小孩如是说道。”Trish利索地还嘴，“你今天没接我电话。”

Jessica吞下一口炒面。该死，这是最后一口，早知道不应该吃这么快的。“我手机摔碎了，今天在跟Luke他们揍一伙保镖的时候。我以为那玩意儿放在我牛仔裤口袋里来着。不，”她抢在Trish前面，“我自己会买手机我明天就去买。”

Trish抱着手臂看着她。

Jessica把一次性筷子插进外卖盒里放到地上。她跪立在床上，伸手把Trish拉得近些。“雨还没停。”她说。Trish看着她，没有察觉到自己在微笑。

“我去刷牙。”她最后说，“你要睡了吗？”

“嗯。”Jessica回答，“去吧。我去关窗户。”她看着Trish走出卧室，才看向窗外：雨水击到地上的声音变小了，更像是淅淅沥沥的小雨；东边的天空偶尔闪过白色的闪电，乌云向着海上汇聚，而西边的天空清朗了一些，显出介于蓝色和深紫色之间的颜色。


End file.
